


You Didn't Know?

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A little angst, Again, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Okay maybe a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Thanks to a “Brilliant” idea from Sima, Gladion has to tell his mom something important.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	You Didn't Know?

"You're staying for dinner tonight, right Gladion?" Sima calls to Gladion, who's leaning against Kiawe's shoulder on the couch, watching a movie with Kiawe and Ash.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Sima disappears again and Gladion adjusts, trying to get more comfortable against his boyfriend.

"You're starting to spend more time here than at your own home," Ash teases from the other side of Kiawe, nestled under the taller trainer's arm.

"Hush, I'm trying to watch," Kiawe huffs.  
~~~  
"Kiawe, go help your mother and sister set up for dinner!" Rango calls and Kiawe sighs, getting up to do what he was told.

"I'll help too," Gladion hums, following Kiawe, Ash right on his tail silently.

"Glad to see everyone pitching in! We have a few more guests coming!" Sima chirps when the boys come out to help. 

"More than Gladion and I?" Ash hums, helping Mimo with plates, noticing two more than usual.

"Well, I called Gladion's mom and she agreed to come here tonight, along with Lillie!"

Gladion nearly drops all the silverware he's holding.

"Gladi? You look like you just saw a ghost," Ash hums, reaching up to put a hand on Gladion's foreheads but he gets batted away.

"I'm just...I think I need to sit down for a second..."

Kiawe takes Gladion's arm, despite the blond's jerk of protest, and leads him to sit down away from everyone else.

"You haven't told your mom about all of this yet, have you?" Kiawe asks once they're both sat down.

"I haven't even told my mom I'm not straight.." Gladion shakes his head.

"She didn't figure that out by herself?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry. I guess you're gonna have to do it now, huh?"

"Ugh...I know your mom was being...nice, but I'm not ready for this," Gladion buries his face in his hands.

Kiawe rubs Gladion's shoulder softly.

"Gladion, are you crying?" Mimo asks politely, standing a few feet away.

"I'm not crying, I'm...stressed out," Gladion explains softly, pushing Kiawe's hand away.

"He's fine, Mimo, I'm taking care of him, see?" Kiawe pulls Gladion closer to him, putting his forehead against Gladion's temple.

"Okay," Mimo heads back to the others right as Ash comes to sit with his boyfriends.

"Head ache?"

"His mom doesn't know he's not straight."

"She didn't figure that out already?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T ACT THAT GAY!"

"Sorry, Gladi," Ash flinches.

"I...shouldn't snap at you two...I'm sorry..."

"You get a snap pass because you're stressing out," Ash laughs.

"Now why did Mimo just come tell me Gladion is over here crying?" Sima kneels down in front of the trio.

"I'm not crying, ma'am...I'm just..."

"He's having a “Moment” mom, Ash and I have it handled, I promise," Kiawe assures.

"Okay, but if this is something serious I need to know Gladion, not a lot of people have a “Moment” like this when they just find out their mom is coming over," Sima stands back up and heads back.

Gladion huffs, pushing his face into the crook of Kiawe's neck, "Great, now your mom thinks my mother's abusing me."

"I promise you if she thought that she'd be way angrier, I don't know what she thinks is up, though," Kiawe assures.

"Ugh, let's just...go back and finish helping before your Dad comes over to check on me too or something," Gladion pushes himself to his feet.

"He's in a really bad mood now," Ash muses, once again following the blond.

"He'll be fine," Kiawe shrugs.  
~~~  
Lusamine and Lillie arrived and dinner was relatively normal and quiet.

"So, Gladion, this is where you've been running off to all the time?" Lusamine asks casually and even Lillie flinches at that.

"I'm not...“running off”, I'm just spending time with m--with Kiawe and Ash.." Gladion rolls his eyes.

"Mother, this isn't really the place to bring up stuff like this," Lillie steps in.

"I'm not bringing up anything! I'm just happy Gladion feels safe here!"

"We've had a few...bumps, but Rango and I try to make our home a safe place for everyone who needs it, and Gladion is no exception," Sima laughs, making Rango clear his throat awkwardly.

"Bumps?" Lusamine echoes curiously.

"Well, Rango wasn't...as accepting as he should've been at first, but if our son is happy that's what matters to us."

"I overreacted once, that's all."

"Oh, right, Kiawe and Ash are a thing, aren't they?" Lusamine nods to the two sitting across from her.

"Um...not just th--"

"Oh Shoot!" Kiawe cries, “accidentally” knocking over his cup before his mom could finish.

"Kiawe, knock it off," Gladion hits his arm gently, handing him a napkin to clean up.

"Gladion! You're a guest too! Don't treat Kiawe like that!" Lusamine scolds.

"It's fine, he's always like that."

"That's not a way to treat your friends, Gladion, especially when he's nice enough to let you spend time at his home, when he probably wants alone time with his boyfriend."

"Goodness, Mother! Gladion, Ash, and Kiawe have been dating for weeks! How haven't you noticed?!" Lillie finally snaps, "He comes here practically every day! And you've Seen him and Ash holding hands!"

Everything gets quiet for a moment, before Sima speaks up.

"You didn't tell your mother you were in a relationship?"

"I...didn't even know he liked boys!"

"How did you not--"

"Rango!"

"I'm sorry, just.." Rango gestures to Gladion, who buried his head in his arms, sighing loudly while Kiawe rubs his back comfortingly.

"No more secret, right?" Ash asks.

"Nope...thanks Lillie.." Gladion huffs.

"Sorry..."

Ash let's out a sigh of relief, "I was scared of being the one who messed it up."

"Gladion, can we talk?" Lusamine asks softly.

"Fine."

Once they're out of earshot Lusamine puts a hand on Gladion's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Gladion."

"Fine...I was worried you'd disapprove...if not about my sexuality...then about the whole polyamory thing..."

"Honey...that doesn't matter! You can like boys! And you can be with as many people as you want as long as you're all okay with it. All I want is you to treat those boys right, they obviously care about you and if I find out you break either of their hearts you're in trouble," Lusamine hugs Gladion.

Gladion pushes away, wrapping his arms around himself instead.

"Everything okay over here?" Rango asks.

"Of course," Lusamine agrees while Gladion heads back, "Thank you, by the way...for making my son feel safe when I guess I wasn't..."

She watches Gladion lean away from a kiss from Ash laughing, and she can't help but smile.

"You should be thanking my wife, not me."

The two walk back to the others, Rango heading back to his spot, while Lusamine pulls Sima into a hug.

"Oop--hi there!" Sima laughs, pushing Lusamine back to arm's length.

"Thank you for giving my son a place to feel safe."

"It's not a problem, him and Ash make Kiawe happy, he's welcome here whenever, as are you and Lillie; with how things between those three are going, I wouldn't be surprised if you were really family in a few years!"

Lusamine looks to the trio, who've rearranged themselves to be closer than before.

"That's a lovely thought..."


End file.
